Chai Gal
"I-I didn't forget anything, did I?" Chai Gal, or simply Chai, is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user trueBug. She is a Fly Guy who loves spiced teas, has a knack for tinkering and is always drowning in stress. 'Humor Profile' *25% Vision **+ Innovative **- Introverted *35% Concord **+ Perceptive, Intuitive **- Anxious *30% Mend **+ Selfless, compassionate **- Insecure, envious of others *Heart of Aegis (10%) **++ Steadfast, hopeful, convicted **★ Can sense when others have Aegis traits; is drawn to them as a result 'Distinguishing Features' *Red propeller *Freckles and eyelashes on mask *Creamy tan robe Personality and Interests If she weren't able to make herself a cup of her namesake when she woke up every morning and got home every evening, Chai would probably end up dying of a stress-induced panic attack. Tea is her lifeblood. It keeps her sanity intact. She strongly believes in the power of a perfect cup of the stuff, and feels lucky that her friends of the Kettle Club feel the same. The letters and packages she recieves from them on a regular basis is the other thing that keeps her nerves from overtaking her completely. To say Chai is a nervous type would be an understatement. She goes about her day fueled half by caffeine and half by anxiety. The fast-paced job she got herself roped into does not help much, but she sticks with it because she doesn't believe she is good enough for much else. She frequently second-guesses herself and her skills, and is deeply jealous of those who she believes are braver, more skilled or more accomplished than she is. Underneath her insecurities, though, is a sweet girl who goes out of her way to make her customers happy and do a good job even though she absolutely hates it. Her deep-rooted wishes and hopes that the world can be made a better place have allowed her to push through difficulties that would have been impossible for her to deal with otherwise. She can be quite creative with the tools she's given when she's in a situation where she needs to come up with something on the fly, and even has some skill in simple gadgetry -- she modified her own propeller to give her more speed and maneuverability than the average Fly Guy, for example, and the delivery bag she uses is one she made herself (it has an extra compartment to put drinks). Her tiny apartment tends to be cluttered with similar fix-up projects. She would probably make for an excellent inventor or craftsgal, if she worked up the courage to quit her job and devote her full attention to her tinkerings. Occupation Chai currently works as a delivery girl for the local Pizza Pipe, and since she can fly she's often entrusted with deliveries to more distant or inaccessible places. Relationships 'Kettle Club' *Cuppa - Chai doesn't know where she would be without Cuppa's constant stream of advice and support. She is an invaluable confidant as well as a true friend. Throughout the years they have known each other, the Koopa has supplied reassurance during the worst of times and encouragement during the best. Unbeknownst to Cuppa, Chai has spent several months saving up for a train ticket to Portabella Outpost so she can give her a surprise visit someday. 'Other' *Detective Snifs - Chai does not actually know Detective Snifs at all. She just deeply, sorely wishes she did. In her eyes, the Snifit sleuth has the most amazing job in the world, and along with that he is so incredibly cool and smart and suave and cool and not lame. She has had the incredible luck of delivering for her hero once, but when that happened she was so shocked to see him answer the door that she couldn't bring herself to say anything intelligible. To this day, she still beats herself up about it. She would give anything to run into him again, if only to thank him for saving her neighborhood from the Slamma Bros. Category:Fan Characters Category:Kettle Club